


Claimed By The Hunter's Moon

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Full Moon, Language, Past Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Romance, Rough Sex, Werewolf Bill Weasley, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Despite the danger of the full moon, Hermione has no plans of leaving Bill's side.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 32
Kudos: 274
Collections: Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest





	Claimed By The Hunter's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Weasleys, Witches, & Writers' Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest. Many thanks to my beta xxDustnight88 for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: Bill always has a particularly tough time with The Hunter's Moon in October - this full moon calls to the curse in his blood more than any other.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione watched Bill from the corner of her eyes as he prepared himself his plate. The rest of the Burrow was bustling as everyone tried to grab some of the Sunday dinner, but she only had eyes for Bill. 

“The Hunter’s Moon is approaching,” Molly said, fussing over Bill. He waved her away with his hand, a low growl escaping his lips.

“Molly,” Arthur chided, looking at his wife.

“Sorry,” she murmured under his breath before going to take her own seat at the table. 

“You okay?” Hermione whispered, leaning to her left to chat with Bill.

He arched a brow at her. “Fine,” he grumbled.

“You’re a liar,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. While her relationship with Bill was still somewhat new, she wasn’t afraid to push his buttons. She had been in love with the werewolf for quite some time, so when he had announced his divorce to Fleur a few months prior, she had wasted no time in making her move on the wizard. The two of them had fallen together almost seamlessly, much to Molly’s delight. 

“Hermione,” Bill growled quietly. 

“Okay, love,” she murmured, reaching out and patting his hand. 

The rest of the evening at the Burrow went by unassumingly. Bill was tense, but he mingled with his family as expected. Hermione stayed close to his side, supporting him entirely while she caught up with the other Weasleys.

When night began to fall, Hermione and Bill bid their good-byes to the rest of the clan. Walking outside, the two of them paused further down the road. Bill swung his packed bag over his shoulder as he was ready to Disapparate to the forest that he typically transformed in.

“Bill,” Hermione began, looking at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Bill promised, leaning down to kiss her. Hermione attempted to deepen the kiss, but Bill pulled away. “Please, you know I have no restraint with the Hunter’s Moon.”

“I know,” Hermione said quietly. “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Bill said. He kissed her forehead before he turned on and spot and Disapparated, leaving Hermione in the drive of the Burrow.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione made up her mind. She turned, Disapparating as well.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she saw Bill looking at her furiously. 

“You need to leave,” he hissed angrily.

“I’m not leaving, Bill,” Hermione said firmly. She looked up and saw that the moon was rising. “You’re my mate… And not being with you completely is driving me mad.”

“If I claim you tonight, you’ll change,” Bill said. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“What I want is to be with you forever,” Hermione said, approaching Bill. “I’ve thought about this, and I’m sure of my decision. I want you to claim me as your mate.” She swallowed, peering up into his eyes. “I want you to turn me.”

“Do you know how badly I’ve wanted to fuck you today?” Bill asked, his voice hoarse with desire. “Everything I usually feel is tripled due to the Hunter’s Moon.”

“Don’t resist it any longer,” Hermione said before she kissed him, her body humming with desire. He deepened the kiss, his hands tangling in her hair as he returned the kiss roughly. “My mate,” she whispered, kissing his neck. “I’m yours, forever, Bill.”

“Good,” Bill growled. “Get on all fours.”

His command caused her to tremble. She quickly obeyed and got on her shaking hands and knees. The scents of the forest filled her nostrils as she listened to Bill undo his trousers. “Please,” she begged impatiently, wriggling her arse. She needed this… She needed him to take her this way.

Bill let out a growl as he stroked his cock. With his free hand, he pushed her cloak and skirt up out of the way. He then pulled her knickers down and groaned at the sight before him. She was _fucking_ beautiful.

“Now,” she whimpered. Her body was aching, and she felt like she would quickly lose it if he didn’t enter her soon.

He guided his cock towards her entrance and slowly pushed in. Bill closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of completeness. Her walls gripped him tightly as his cock made its way within her. Hermione dug her fingers into the earth below and groaned in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Hermione cursed. He paused when he was buried completely inside, and Hermione thought she was going to die if he didn’t fuck her hard and soon. When Bill began to move, another moan escaped her lips. Her body hummed with pleasure from every stroke. “Yes,” she hissed in pleasure.

Bill gripped Hermione’s hips tightly as he thrust into her. She mewled in pleasure as she rocked back and forth on his cock. Bill knew he wasn’t going to last very long.

“Bill,” she moaned. “Harder, faster.” He complied with her requests, thrusting into her roughly, repeatedly. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. There was something primal about the two of them fucking on the floor of the forest. It was wild… animalistic. She wanted more… Needed more.

Bill leant forward and covered her body with his. One hand braced itself on the ground as the other worked its way around her body. His fingers quickly found her clit; he rubbed her there as he thrust, knowing that they would both reach their orgasm soon.

Hermione closed her eyes, savouring the feel of him fucking her. His fingers felt like they were working magic on her body, and soon she felt herself tittering close to the proverbial edge.

“Come for me, Hermione,” Bill growled, increasing his speed.

She let out a gasp, followed by “Bill!” as her orgasm crashed over her. Her fingers dug further into the ground as she tried to grasp onto something to brace herself. Hermione’s inner walls clenched around him, urging on his own orgasm. 

“Hermione,” he ground out as he climaxed before he bit her roughly on the shoulder, his teeth digging into her. He continued to fuck her as he came, and he could taste the blood in his mouth as he marked her as his permanently. 

Hermione was his mate… His everything, and now, under the Hunter’s Moon, he had claimed her completely.


End file.
